


Snip

by NoNoNottett



Series: Snapshots [4]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNottett/pseuds/NoNoNottett
Summary: A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.~~~~~Inspired by something Vegard revealed in the WHO presentation that we really didn't need to know about the Ylvis brothers.~~~~~





	Snip

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Inspired by something Vegard revealed in the WHO presentation that we really didn't need to know about the Ylvis brothers.
> 
> ~~~~~

Vegard opened his eyes to see his two oldest children standing before him as he lay on the sofa.

"Mamma said the doctor gived you stitches." 

"Just two little ones."

"And a shot. I don’t like shots," Emma continued.

"Can I see your stitches?" Mads asked.

"No. I don't think so."

"Remember, we are letting Pappa rest today so he can feel better tomorrow."

Mads stepped to climb into his daddy's lap. Helena pulled him back just in the knick of time if Vegard's high-pitched yip and panicked expression was any indication.

"How 'cause you have peas on your willie?"


End file.
